ever the bad influence
by Avin1993
Summary: yeah suck at summaries... but mione dear has a daughter and this is the revelation...  rating M for the possible continuation
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is just an idea I had… I know that I probably sucks… but hey its worth a shot…. So tell me what you think…

HERMIONE POV

Looking back on life as it had been, it was weird to think that she was not the popular kid, she had the brilliant job, loving, albeit cheating, husband at home, a beautiful little girl, not the husbands. It all seemed so picture perfect, what it should always have been, but it seemed so wrong. Hermione sighed into her coffee, she was at a café in modern day London, she loved that part of London, the fashionable busy streets of that part, it was much better than wizarding London. Everything seemed so natural here, where as magic was never something Hermione had been accustomed to. She put down enough money for there to be a hefty tip, and got up, she had to pick up Cecilia.

Cecilia, the daughter born inside the marriage of one Hermione and Ron Weasley, Hermione had always gone under Ron's last name, but she had actually never changed her own name, she knew that there was never any passion between them, she also knew that he was cheating, he also knew that Cecilia was never his, he had gotten over that, now they live on amicable terms in their three bedroom apartment. The two of them had agreed on not sleeping in the same bed, they had lost the passion shortly after the honeymoon.

No more then three weeks after that did Hermione find Luna Lovegood in Ron's bed. She paid it no mind, just took her stuff and moved it to the other bedroom then went and got drunk and met the mystery guy who was Cecilia's father. Actually Hermione knew who he was, but she had no intentions of letting him get near her pure and sweet daughter. She saw the tiny blond girl run towards her, and put out her cigarette. Smoking was a bad habit she had picked up from that same mystery guy. Cecilia looked like the perfect mixture of mother and father.

She had long blonde hair that fell in beautiful curls on her shoulders, her eyes were a light brown, that had a tiny bit of grey in them. Her face was a pretty heart shape, but with a tiny regal edge to it. Hermione sighed she would have to tell the girl at one point, as soon as she would be going to Hogwarts that fall, she would find out, he worked there after all. She smiled and hugged the eleven year old girl.

"Hey honey"

"Hey mum" replied the frail voice of the little girl, with a huge toothy grin directed towards Hermione.

DRACO POV

Draco shook his head, he had seen Hermione run around muggle London a few times, he also knew that her and Ron were together, married as far as he knew. But he also remembered their one night of pure lust and passion. The mental images would never disappear; they appeared in his dreams quite frequently.

This time it was different, for one thing she was smoking, the exact same brand as him. She was stressing, she had not been doing that for a while, because it had seemed she was more relaxed now that the job was a secure thing. Though the thing that bothered him was the little girl now walking hand in hand with his one true love.

His breath hitched as he heard the girl say the word mum. It was not that he didn't like her having a kid, but as far as he could tell the kid was about eleven which meant she would be going to Hogwarts, and the girl looked nothing like Weasel, she looked like a tiny angel. An angel that would probably be the death of him, he was the potions teacher, working with Harry fricking Potter most of the time, he was the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, and it was not happy times, they did get along though, but Draco could not chase away the feeling of jealousy that always came along with seeing him hang out with Her. She was his dream, but also his nightmare.

Draco had already planned out the lessons and he had also considered calling Granger, but how come he could not do it? He stood there watching as they headed towards Diagon Alley, and felt his feet take him in that direction, he could overhear their conversation now, but he had come in the middle of it so nothing made sense.

Hermione looked at the little girl. "Angel I have said this before, and I will say it again. I will not tell you who your father is, not even Ronald knows who he is, because it would destroy him. But now that the two of us are alone I might seek him out and give him a piece of my mind, tell him what a bad influence he has been on me."

Angel stared at her mother. "please, just a name?" the voice was exactly like Grangers, there was no telling it apart.

Hermione sighed "his name starts with…."

They had now walked through the door to the Leaky Cauldron and the noise was thick, so he couldn't hear any more. When they had resumed the conversation in the street it had switched subjects.

"Mum, d'you think I could make the team in first year just like uncle Harry, he has taught me and everything. Which house will I be in? is the homework hard? Are there study groups? D'you think I will make friends? Could I get a green robe, you know how I love that color? Oh please mom pleeease". The tone was definitely begging, but something about it made him think of something.

As Hermione headed towards Gringotts, Draco hid out in Flourish and Blotts, he waited for them to come there, he knew that it would be the first stop on their trip.

HERMIONE POV

"Honey pie, first things first, stop talking, you are driving me insane and you make people look. But of course you will make things if you don't talk like Ronald, you will have fun and be in a house that fits you, and you will find that study groups are something that will be offered to those who actually work for their school. The quidditch though I so not know, your father was always brilliant at it. And who knows I might actually watch a game if you were in it."

Angel shook her head as they were already headed out of Gringotts towards Angel's favorite shop Flourish and Blotts, inside there were not many people, it seemed like only one person had ventured in there.

As they entered the store, a pair of stormy grey eyes caught the gaze of a pair of chestnut brown ones, Hermione's mouth fell open, she had not seen that one coming, and she started to look around for an escape.

Draco smiled. "Granger, how lovely to run in to you and who is this? A Mini Granger?"

Hermione sneered, something she had also picked up from him. "no, well yes. Angel introduce yourself to your mothers schoolmate"

Angel smiled brightly "Hi. I am Angel Granger I am 11 years old and this I my mother, she does not want to tell me who my father is, but I bet I will know soon because I have been pestering her enough she is giving in. Who are you?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer but Hermione beat him to it.

"Angel. This is your father, Draco Malfoy, now that you are old enough you should know that one night he and I were together and that was before I married Ronald, which is history. He has not had any knowledge of it so far, but I guess now is as good a time as ever."

Both Draco and Angel gaped at her as she went outside and lit a cigarette.

Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue… love…


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. A little late, I know, I am sorry.

The first person to snap out of the surprise was angel. She stalked out of the shop with an expression that could rival one of her mothers'. Angel opened her mouth and started shouting at her. Draco, who was only looking on, was still letting the news sink in. His brain slowly coping with the news that he suddenly had a daughter. As his brain caught up he thought it best to intervene as it looked like the kid was about to blow her mother's head off. He walked outside to catch up with the ending of the conversation.

Angel's tearstained face looked at her mother's "why wouldn't you tell me?" her voice was small after the shouting, her eyes prickling with new tears. Hermione stopped her smoking, as far as he could deduct from the amount of finished cigarettes she had been chain smoking, and he knew why, you could tell she was stressed. Her most regular stress habits included; smoking, chewing on her lip, glancing anywhere but at the people she was talking to. She was stressing a lot, all the signs were there, Draco wished he could help her, but he was in total shock. _I guess I shouldn't be in shock, the girl does after all look a lot like me, but that she didn't tell me. Merlin what was she thinking, I want to know my daughter!_

Draco looked at Hermione with pained eyes he knew she was in as much pain as him, but it was not fair. She turned towards the sobbing girl. "Angel, honey. The reason I didn't tell you is he is not my husband, and I know that he has been in bad places and done bad things, I thought it better that you didn't have to cope with that in your childhood, I had planned on telling both of you when you started school, him first of course, but seeing your reaction, I am thinking that was not a good idea. I am so sorry honey" she knelt down and looked the girl directly in the eye, you could tell that even though the girl was young Hermione knew that she could talk to her on an adult level. Draco watched intensely as they talked, he waited until it was his turn, and was going to give Hermione a piece of his mind, after he had confessed his love for her.

Angel dried some of the tears away with her sleeve "mum, can I go have an ice cream?" her question was voiced innocently, Hermione nodded and gave her some money, afterwards she turned towards Draco. "I know you have questions and I know that you are pissed and you have every right, but please do not tell me that I was not right in my decision to keep both of you in the dark, you had problems and I wanted her to be happy and not troubled." Draco swallowed, he knew she was right, she was always right. "I know" he said hoarsely "but believe me, for that girl I would have shaped up, I would have done everything to be in her life, I still will. Yours too, Hermione, know that" He swallowed, that was harder than he thought.

Hermione nodded. "I'll owl you and we can meet in hogsmeade when school has started, talk things over, first I need to send her of, and sort things out with Ronald, see you" she hugged him awkwardly and then left.

3 weeks later.

Hermione still hadn't written him, he had waited for her owl, had seen Angel running around and still did not have the guts to say anything to her, she had after all made it to Slytherin and was, in spite of her being a first year, the princess of the house. Draco was head of house and therefore saw her a lot. She avoided him, he understood, but was hoping to get to know her, she was an angel, befitting name Hermione had given her.

Hermione had spent the last four weeks pacing. Well, not pacing all the time, but when thinking of Draco she had paced so much you would think there would be holes in the floor. She had divorced Ron long ago, he and Luna were now engaged, she was happy for them, but still had not contacted Draco.

Hermione went over to the floo and floo-called Harry. "You there Harry?" she shouted into the floo, his face appeared and he smiled. "Whats up 'Mione?" he sounded happy, almost gleefull.

"I need to know who is on as teacher for the first hogsmeade weekend." She said hastily.

"Me and Malfoy always have the first weekend, it's the most fun. You should see some of the third years, did we really act like that too?" he didn't pay attention to Hermione, she was biting her lip hoping that she had heard wrong. _Why couldn't he just have avoided the first one, damn me and my notion to keep promises even the ones made in secret to myself, oh my god I am rambling and I am not even with the guy, damn it. Couldn't it just have been Blaise or Seamus who was her father, that would have been easier. Well not exactly because Ginny is with Blaise and Seamus is with Pavarti. Well, hope is always…_

"Herms!" Harry Yelled into the floo, he had noticed her lack of attention and tried to contact her again.

"Sorry Harry, just thinking a bit. Yeah, thanks for the info, I'll be going again." She left abruptly and started pacing again. She would have taken up work at Hogwarts if it wasn't for Draco working there, maybe she would work there if they made up.

She sat down and put quill to parchment, and started what ended up seeming like a novel.

DRACO POV

Draco looked up when he saw an owl at dinner. That was unusual, he sat next to Harry who had been talking about _her_ all evening, they had apparently talked in the afternoon, why wouldn't she speak to him?

He looked over the handwriting and smirked, here she was, probably asking forgiveness.

**Draco.**

**I know that you were expecting me to write sooner, but I didn't. I don't want to talk to you but I have to since you have questions and you have a right to know something about our daughter, I will be going to Hogsmeade for the first official weekend and we can talk there, Angel will not be going seeing as she is a first year. But you will be there, and we will talk, and the air will be cleared, and that will be it. I will not have you come in to my life and throw everything upside down. I like how things are now.**

**If you so much as talk to Angel during the next week, I will have your head, I will speak to her soon, but you will not inform her of anything, she needs to hear this from a RELIABLE source. And believe me, you are not reliable for this, this is something that is in my control and it will not get out from there.**

**Do not! And I mean it DO NOT tell Harry or Ginny or Blaise or anyone about her being your daughter, she is my daughter for now, until we have discussed this like mature adults we will act like nothing has happened, I will be having a job interview in a month with McGonnagall and see if I can get the job that I have always wanted. NOT FOR YOU! I have wanted that job since I got out of school, but then thing happened and I got stopped. **

**Now, do you understand everything I have written. I will be expecting an answer right away, and you better keep your promise or I will have to hurt you. Say hi to Harry and the others and I will see you in a week.**

**Hermione.**

**PS. I will not fall for any tricks so do not try anything whilst we are talking!**

Draco smirked and looked at Harry who was raising a questioning eyebrow, between him and Harry, the students said it was like having Snape back, they both had some of his characteristics, just in different ways. Draco smirked a classic Slytherin smirk and then conjured up some parchment and a quill, he wrote a short but very firm reply to Hermione and then sent it off.

HERMIONE POV

Hermione looked up in time to see her owl flying in the window again. She untied the letter and breathed a sigh.

**Dearest Herms.**

**I have missed you too, but that was probably not what you were expecting to hear.**

**I will however say that yes we will be seeing each other, I will behave like the perfect gentleman.**

**I will not tell anyone, I will leave her alone, and we will hopefully see much more of each other.**

**Love your Draco.**

She shook her head but took it as a good sign that he was joking, at least he was not mad, he took it with humor as always, that man could get the most horrid situation to turn out alright. Suddenly she found herself smirking a real malfoy smirk, she shook her head again, and went to bed. Her last thought being _Oh yes Draco, we will probably be seeing a lot of each other, merlin help me, this will go so wrong._

Okay so I do not have a Beta yet, if anyone wants to be my beta then write me, because I know there will be a lot of mistakes.

To comment on a comment I will say that I am sorry about the name confusion, I have a tendency to just go with what my mind is telling me and forget anything else. I will rewrite chapter one so her name is Angel, and only angel. Well full name is Angel Cissy Granger.

Other familial relations are here, so you can keep up with the couples.

Ron and Luna:

Have two children that Hermione did not know of before the divorce, they are each three as they are twins.

Harry and Pansy:

Have four children, they have been busy. Lily, James, Athena and Jupiter. They have gone with two treditions for names, one being greek and roman gods. Another being family names. Athena and Lily are the oldest, already at Hogwarts on their third and fourth year. James started his first year at the same time as Angel. Jupiter is 9.

Ginny and Blaise:

Have no children yet but are trying, they have been married for three years.

Neville and Astoria:

Have one child. Elizabeth Longbottom. A second year at Hogwarts. Neville is the Herbology teacher, they live in Hogsmeade Astoria is a stay at home mother who is pregnant again.

Daphne and Theo:

Have two children. Twins. Jeanett and Lonian. They are 10.

That was all I have for now, I hope you will keep reading even though I don't have a beta, I will still look for one. Please review.

Peace.


End file.
